ederonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solo Wizard (For Beginners)
For those of you without Armageddon, Extinction, etc. this page is meant to help guide you towards the best 40 card Wizard deck that can be easily made. '' ''For those of you not interested in a commentary I will outline a 40 card deck without '''Very Rares' or expensive Rares. (While not as powerful, this Wizard deck does incorporate some life gain as well as attack prevention)'' Weapons: 12 4 Pentacle Wand 4 Meteor Wand 2 Phantom Sword 2 Blue Gem Wand Spells: 25 1 Apocalypse 4 Bad Luck 4 Earthquake 4 Fireball/Tremor 4 Howl of Terror 4 Life Drain 4 Summon Bats Artifacts: 1 1 Calico’s Blood/1 Calico's Creed Trinkets: 2 2 Amulet of Deceit Now back to the Guide! So you said 40 cards, but can't I have up to 60? Yes you certainly can. However the goal of Wizard is to kill your opponent as quickly as possible. The best way to go about this is rather than having a card for every possible situation, simply use only your best and most easily usable cards. Don't try to stall your opponent or worry about having a counter for every possible card. Thats what your sidedeck is for (in tournaments) and if you really want to be that powerful, you will need Very Rare '''cards in order to truly wreck everything in your path. '''So what cards to consider? Lets break it down into the following categories: Weapons, Strike Spells & Utility Cards '''with tiers to differentiate overall power and usefulness. '''Weapons: When it comes to weapons in a 40 card deck, I generally recommend anywhere from 10-12 depending on your needs and play style (I currently run 10, but also have 2 Artifacts '''and 4 '''Usage Spells '''to use on the equip phase). What makes '''Wizard so powerful is not just its Strike Spells '''but also attacking with some of the stronger weapons in this game. Not all '''Wizard weapons will be listed here, just the most impactful. Obviously some weapons are harder to find or are more expensive than others, but these are the best weapons to strive for: Top Tier: (The best but the most expensive weapons to obtain) Pentacle Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?391 ''This 6/1 beast's damage speaks for itself and as a blocker it can destroy nearly any weapon. Just don't try to use it with cards that lower your weapon. ''Cursed Scepter: http://ederon.com/card/?384 ''While it is 2 power weaker than '''Pentacle Wand' it does have a 2nd attack count allowing for more sustained damage. Just be aware of the random discard upon destruction. Crystal Sword: http://ederon.com/card/?221 ''Instant 4 damage from your equip phase. But due to its lifepoint requirement it isn't wise to run 4 of them. (I generally use 2) ''Prismatic Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?1610 By itself the wand has no power, but used with the proper spell it can easily deal 4-6 damage (or at least a consistent 3). The downside however is that if your opponent is crafty enough to damage themselves before their turn ends, then they can reduce the power of your wand with cards like Relinquish Mail, Earthquake, etc. '''(Or simple reduce damage with a '''Defense card) Middle Tier: ''(These weapons are generally cheaper and easier to obtain. They are still quite viable and you may see them in highly rated Wizard decks) ''Phantom Sword: ''http://ederon.com/card/?465 This 2/3 sword can only attack twice, but has fast strike AND is unblockable on the turn you play it. It is very nice in combination with cards that prevent your opponent from attacking. ''Orange Gem Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?1302 The only 2 handed wand in Wizard's '''arsensal. However it's main benefit is that it has 2 '''resistance which makes it that much harder for your opponent to destroy. Blue Gem Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?97 This wand benefitted from a recent buff that raised its power to 3. While it cannot be used as a blocker, it does have a bentiful 3 attack counts. Black Gem Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?881 Unlike Blue Gem Wand it can block, but you do receive 1 damage upon equipping it. It also has 3 attack counts and the added bonus of Conjoined which is nice when playing multiple classes, fighting against lockout, or using certain apprentice cards. Meteor Wand: '' http://ederon.com/card/?949 While this wand only has 2 attack power it does however raise if your opponent does not block, thus allowing for you to attack and block with the same weapon. Furthermore if the weapon is not blocked, your '''Nature Spells' deal gain +1 damage until the end of your turn. Lower Tier: (While these cards are not useless they certainly have more powerful and useful counterparts) Red Gem Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?96 A 3 power ranged weapon isn't awful, but the above weapons generally have an advantage over this. Oblivion Wand: ''http://ederon.com/card/?1638 Generally like '''Red Gem Wand' but has the extra bonus of gaining 1 power whenever someone (anyone) discards a card. This is a great wand for discard decks or a nice consideration for decks using Madness. However you must also discard a card upon equip which can really lead to a thin hand. Violet Gem Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?882 Why is an unblockable 3 power ranged weapon with a whopping 3 attack counts in the lower tier?!? Because it deals 2 damage to yourself upon equip, thats why. Seomani Wand: http://ederon.com/card/?979 Only has 2 power but has 2 resistance like Orange Gem Wand to help against pesky cards like Djinn's Faith, Melee, '''etc. It does have the added bonus of being '''Spectral to help with armors, but generally Wizard can plow through armors regardless. Skull Wand: http://ederon.com/card?100 While this is a 4 power wand it sadly only has 1 attack count. Sword of Sacrifice: http://ederon.com/card/?467 a 4/4 sword seems powerful for a Wizard '''but sadly you cannot use a '''Strike Spell on the same turn you attack. Hidden Dagger: http://ederon.com/card/?434 2 power and only 1 attack count but it does have Fast Strike & Spectral. Tainted Dagger: http://ederon.com/card/?398 It may be only a 1/1 fast strike, but it forces your opponent to discard a card at random. Strike Spells: Just like the Weapons these will be broken up into tiers. Some such as the Very Rares are obviously the most powerful, there are some Uncommons and even Commons that no Wizard deck should be without! Top Tier: (The best but the most expensive to obtain) Armageddon: http://ederon.com/card/?223 By itself it is the most damaging Strike in the game. It is also one of the more valuable Very Rare cards. Summon Chimera: Chain Lightning: Extinction: '' ''Howl of Terror: Middle Tier: (Many of these still belong in a top deck but pale to the Top Tier) Apocalypse: Earthquake: Life Drain: Summon Gravekeeper: Poisonous Fog: Summon Bats: Rockslide: Tsunami: Lower Tier: (These are not necessarily useless, but many of them are either hard to use, have large downsides or are for specific situations) Fireball/Tremor: Meteor Storm/Weakness: Avalanche: Purge: Bipolarity: Dark Matter: Diffuse: Shockwave: Extraction: Summon Timetripper: Smog: Suppress Soul: Black Hole: